vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyo
Summary Chiyo (千代, Chiyo), also known by her epithet Delicate Cooking Chiyo, is a famous and highly skilled Chef who previously formed a Combo with her lover Chin Chinchin. She is the previous head of the ten-star restaurant Disappearing Cuisine. However, after a long disappearance, she had joined the Gourmet Corp. in hopes of acquiring CENTER and using it to revive her deceased son. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly higher with her Black Knife Name: Chiyo, epithet "Delicate Cooking" Origin: Toriko Gender: Female Age: Over 144 years old Classification: Human, Chef (previously top 5 in IGO rankings), Former Combo Partner of Chin Chinchin, Member of Bishokukai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (Can use Appetite Energy to send out flying blades), Food Pressure/Honor (Concentration techniques which she uses to move far more efficiently), Food Immersion master (Allows her to store immense amount of calories), Master of the Ultimate Routine (A mind technique to increase the success rate and potential of another technique), Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allow the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments), Reactive Evolution (Instantly creating adaptations, which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self-defense mechanisms for the body), Knocking (Precision applications of strength, pressure, and energy that allow the user to paralyze their targets) Attack Potency: At least Country level via powerscaling (Ran her hand through Chin's torso), possibly higher with her Black Knife (Managed to fight a casual Setsuno for an extended period of time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class (Punched a hole right through Chin's chest) | Possibly Continent Class with Black Knife Durability: At least Country level via powerscaling (Although a direct blow severely hampered her, she was able to continue fighting after taking an attack from Chin) Stamina: Very high (Continued fighting after sustaining a fatal injury from Chin, though it greatly weakened her, masters of Food Honor can hold several months worth of nourishment at a time) Range: Standard melee range; at least dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Two Kitchen Knives, Black Knife Intelligence: Chiyo is an exceptionally skilled chef, having been consistently ranked as one of IGO's Top 5 chefs prior to her departure and a single swing of her knife was said to be worth a thousand yen. Her knife work is so precise that she can carve off all the flesh off her victim's torso before they register it and feel pain, with the only evidence of the event being their shadow, all while standing several dozen meters away. In addition, she managed to fight a casual Setsuno and defeated Chinchin, her former partner and a fellow Cooking Legend, before going on to fight Toriko on even ground despite sustaining a nearly fatal injury in her previous fight Weaknesses: Anger may blind her to her opponents' machinations, she harbors deep regrets over her son's untimely passing Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a superhuman. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations that allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the body at the cellular level. Food Honor: A philosophical practice of the appreciation of your food, which is pursued by seeking perfection of bodily control and power of concentration, and through it achieving enhanced physical ability and supreme energy efficiency (via using your muscles more efficiently). Chiyo formerly followed the discipline taught at the Shokurin Temple, where she learned to continuously show appreciation for one's meal from the bottom of their hearts. In the training, she drastically augmented her physical ability and power of concentration by learning to cut on unnecessary movements, better focus her mind and practicing bodily control and precision. Having joined the Bishokukai, Chiyo has dropped the appreciation aspect of Food Honor but has apparently kept all of her skill. *'Food Pressure:' A concept similar to Food Honor, though instead of appreciating food to capture delicate or special ingredients, one threatens food, so as to control it by force. Chiyo uses this after she joined the Bishokukai. *'Food Immersion:' Secret technique of Food Honor, where the user through complete appreciation of the food is able to receive almost limitless nutrients from it, and also store months’ worth of nourishment in the body. Ultimate Routine: A mind technique to increase the success rate and potential of another technique. It's basically the "mind over body" concept taken to the next level. The user creates an image of the technique and concentrates on it in order to make themselves believe, without a doubt, that it will happen (similar to how placebo medicine can work when the patient believes it will work). The drawback is that the "impression" is sensed by those around (similar to how a confident leader can give the "impression" of success; inspiring his followers) and that the extreme concentration and impeccable self-confidence required to perform the technique consumes enormous amount of energy to maintain. Chiyo'sKnifeWork.PNG|Chiyo's Knife Work Manaita_Shield.JPG|Manaita Shield Ittou_Raigiri.JPG|One Blade: Thunder Cut Katsura_muki.JPG|Katsura Muki Appetite Energy: The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms *'Manaita Shield:' (Chopping Board Shield): Chiyo creates a chopping board out of Appetite Energy as a shield to block incoming attacks (A physical cutting board in the manga) *'One Blade: Thunder Cut' (一刀 雷斬り Ittō: Raigiri): Chiyo spins her knife like a drill and stabs her opponent, twisting their arm in the process *'Katsura Muki:' Chiyo swings her Knife, instantly slicing the opponent's arm into thin sheets, like the way you would peel a vegetable. *'Dicing Cut:' (さいの目切り Sainomekiri): Chiyo sends out waves of razor gales from her knives that neatly dice her opponent into cubes. She can also add the power of Knocking to paralyze foes who are able to regenerate from such injuries. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Chefs Category:Berserkers Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 6 Category:Food Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Movie Characters Category:Ufotable Category:Toei Animation